


Feathers to Fur

by lxAnnaMxl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Inarizaki Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Queerplatonic Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxAnnaMxl/pseuds/lxAnnaMxl
Summary: Between Hinata’s 1st and 2nd years in high school Hinata’s mother is being transferred overseas, however since Hinata and Natsu aren’t good at English they are being left with their uncle who happens to live in Hyogo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 36
Kudos: 91





	1. Farewell Party

A few weeks had passed since Shouyou had finished first year, he was with Natsu on his way home from a meet up with the old second and other first years (They didn’t mind Natsu tagging along when Shouyou had to watch her), they’ve had these meetings regularly over the break to ensure that everyone stayed sharp in their skills before the next school year. Tomorrow’s meeting however wasn’t just meeting the team for volleyball (though he expected they’d end up practicing a bit anyway), instead it’d be a fair well party for the graduated third years, as the three of them have been busy preparing to move to Tokyo soon for their universities. Daichi was looking into law and criminology, Suga into child studies and education, and Asahi into fashion and design. Kiyoko was the only third year staying in the Miyagi Prefecture for her studies into business and management, instead she had been busy looking for part time work nearby. Shouyou knew he was going to miss the third years but tried to focus on the possibilities of the new first years. _I wonder if I’ll be called Senpai_

Once home he started making dinner, Natsu helped set the table. By the time their mum, Hinata Hikari, came home dinner was ready to be served. Shouyou and Natsu talked about what happened today.

“and Noya-senpai set to Narita-senpai, but Tsukishima blocked his spike, and they won the 3v3” Shouyou finished at the same time as every was done eating

“I have some new of my own to share from work that I’d like you both to listen to” his mum said, “I’ve been offered a new position, it comes with a higher pay, however I’d have to be transferred to Australia. I know your English isn’t that good, so I’d have to leave you with my brother”

Shouyou and Natsu froze at the words, the shock stalling them while their mum just continued on “I know it’s such big thing to ask, but my contract with the company is almost finish, so with the transfer I’d be guaranteed a new contract, and be able to keep working”

Shouyou recovered first, “Where does Uncle Taiyo live again?”

“South, in the Hyogo prefecture”

“Then I won’t be able to stay at Karasuno, could I stay with a friend instead?”

“I want you and Natsu to stay together, it’ll be a lot to ask for someone to look after both of you, and I’d feel better knowing you were with someone I know and trust”

Shouyou knew it be less of a problem for Natsu as she was already starting a new middle school this year, and was expecting to have to make new friends already, but for Shouyou “What about volleyball, my team?”

“I can make sure to check what schools have a volleyball team in that area, so you can take the exam for your transfer, I know your meeting up with your team tomorrow, you should explain it to them then, okay?”

“How long do I have?”

“I’d like you to move and get use to the new area, plus take an entrance exam as soon as possible so next weekend we’ll be leaving, I know it’s not much time, but it should be enough to pack and for your friends to see you off.” Shouyou understood and headed upstairs, and soon found himself calling Kenma.

After Hinata collapsed at Nationals, and had to watch the rest of the match against Hoshiumi and Kamomedai High on Kenma’s tablet, Kenma had asked if Shouyou wanted to be in a QPR, Queer-Platonic Relationship, with him and after explaining what that was Shouyou had agreed, already having considered Kenma one of the most important people in his life. It was due to this that Shouyou decided Kenma should be the first to know and explained the situation to him.

‘Hyogo Prefecture?’

‘Yeah, that’s where mum said he lives’

‘Isn’t that the prefecture that Inarizaki is from?’

‘Inarizaki?’ _I’ll toss to ya one of these days_ ‘ATSUMU-SAN’ Hinata felt his pulse increase

‘Yeah’ Kenma responded, already use to Shouyou’s volume changes when talking over the phone.

Kenma was the only one who knew just what Atsumu’s statement had done to Shouyou. At first he was still too focused on the feeling of having beaten a tough opponent, and then focused on the match ahead, focused on beating Kenma and Nekoma, but as time went on those words started to repeat in his head. To Shouyou those words were a promise, a vow, a pledge. Ushiwaka had once made a similar promise, acknowledging them, Kageyama and Shouyou, as future opponents, however Atsumu’s words had acknowledged **him** as a future ally. Shouyou had started to cling to those words, ever hungry to prove they weren’t misplaced, that his will reach that level, that he wouldn’t have to rely on Kageyama but would be able to fight in his own right. The desire those words had planted in him, to stand beside Atsumu on the same side of the net, had only grown as time passed.

There were more words after that, a declaration of future victory and defeat. This was not how they were meant to next meet, but that didn’t matter, this was a chance he was not going to overlook.

‘Inarizaki’ Shouyou repeated with more force, his eyes gaining that focused sheen he gets when faced with tough opponents ‘thanks Kenma, now I know which school to aim for’

They talked for a bit more, then with a goal in mind Shouyou had gone downstairs and told his mum. She remined him that he would still have to get into the school, but promised to check out information on the school for him. Shouyou’s grads had been steadily improving due to Yachi and Tsukishima’s help, who had surprisingly continued teaching him and Kageyama. So Shouyou was sure he had a chance to pass, however he was now thinking about doing as much as he could to guarantee it.

The next day Shouyou messaged everyone in the Karasuno VBC Group Chat, explaining he had something to share before the party and, after some messing around by the other members, Suga-senpai said it was fine. Shouyou was taking Natsu with him to the venue, as even though their mum was home from work today, Natsu had come to know his teammates and wanted a chance to say bye.

Once everyone arrived there was some small talk before someone asked what it was that Shouyou wanted to share, Natsu came back over to Shouyou as he explained the situation to everyone. After the initial shock, and follow up questions (during which he explained which school he was now aiming for), he finished with ‘So you all make it to Nationals again and this time’ He looked directly at Kageyama ‘we’ll be rivals’

After a bit of teasing from Tanaka about declaring them rivals already, the party got underway. Shouyou went from person to person talking and having fun. Since the end of Nationals Kiyoko seemed to be more accepting of Tanaka’s advances, nothing major, just small things here and there, causing Noya to cool off on his approach of Kiyoko, and instead just spending more time with Asahi before he leaves. Kageyama mentioned unexpectedly running across Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who for the first time weren’t going to be together, their paths leading them to different universities. Apparently the meeting, though unexpected and awkward, had been somewhat civil and almost seemed the first step towards something new.

Yachi and Yamaguchi seemed to be having a quiet conversation when Shouyou approached to ask Yachi if she’d be willing to help him study she agreed, but said they’d need a place to study, since the school is still closed. Yamaguchi suggested his house since it was between Yachi and Shouyou’s houses. Tsukishima had approached during this time, and Shouyou took the chance to ask him as well. Tsukishima was a bit more sarcastic about it, but also ended up agreeing in the end. Tsukishima also talked about how it seemed like Kuroo and Bokuto, were going to be sharing an apartment since they were going to attending the same university, and what Akashi was planning for Fukurodani. Ennoshita was off to the side talking to Kinoshita and Narita about a guy he had meet the other day. Suga and Daichi were sitting together just observing the group with a soft smile and occasional comment. The party ended up moving to a nearby gym for a few matches before finishing late in the afternoon.

Over the week The Hinata’s had packed their house up, Shouyou spent as much time with the others, whether over at Yamaguchi’s to Study, or with everyone practicing volleyball. His mum had organized one last day for Natsu to play with her old friends, one of which was the Grand King’s nephew, Takeru. Shouyou only found this out when Oikawa came by to pick him up, both surprised at the realization, thou Oikawa wasn’t there for long, Shouyou got confirmation of Oikawa attempting to reconcile with his old Kouhai, only having realized during Nationals that Kageyama being a rival helped push him to achieve more, and fueled his drive to improve, even more than going against, and trying to defeat, Ushiwaka did.

Then before Shoyou knew it the week was over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writting a fan fic, so any feedback people have would be good.
> 
> I will admit though I watch alot of anime, I am not familiar with the actual school system in Japan. Since they have entrance exams for first years, I am working on the assumption that there would be something similar/adjusted for someone who has to transfer at a different year level. Also since we know Hinata did get the questions right, he just put them on the wrong line for his test, I'm going by the method Hinata could be good at school stuff if he could concentrat better at school. Like he just has trouble focusing on stuff for too long
> 
> The party paragraphs were maily used to showcase background ships forming, since Hinata won't be near them I won't be able to expand on this more 
> 
> Also I suck at names, so any Idea's for potental first year names would be apprciated, otherwise I'll put words into a traslater and pick what sounds good. For example I got Hinata's mum's name from using light (since the sun is a source of light)
> 
> AtsuHina is my second fav ship, but KenHina is my first fav, so even though this is going to be an AtsuHina story, Kenma is will be in a QPR with Hinata, and in this story is AroAce
> 
> Thanks for anyone that read my story, and took the time to read this note as well


	2. Entrance Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata takes the Exam for Inarizaki

Shouyou had been at his new house for a week now. His mum had time off before her move, so she was able to be with them while they settled into the house, though soon they would have to adjust to life with just their uncle instead. It was a bit awkward, Shouyou hadn’t seen him in years, and Natsu hadn’t ever known him, but one thing all Hinata’s seemed to have is an abundance of positive energy.

Uncle Taiyo seemed warm and welcoming, if a bit busy with work and not actually able to spend as much time as he had hoped, though Shouyou did learn that their uncle was trying to organize some time off for the few days between their mum’s flight and the start of school so he could be there with them.

Their mum was trying to spend as much time with Shouyou and Natsu as she could in the time allowed, planning walks to get to know the neighborhood they now lived in, watching her children practice receives, and finding fun things they could do. However, one of the first things she did was try and organize the exams for the schools they would attend.

Shouyou’s passion for volleyball over the past few years, and more recently his improved skill and getting to know his teammates has sparked interest in the sport for Natsu, so when she found out that the middle school division of Inarizaki had a girls’ volleyball team she had seemed exited to join. So, after explaining the situation, the school had agreed to hold the exams needed, and set the date for what is now today so they had time to set it up.

Shouyou and Natsu were taking their exams about the same time, their mum was going to go with Natsu, as she was younger while Shouyou would meet up with them afterwards. Natsu was intelligent and didn’t have the same problem focusing on her work that he did, so he knew his sister would make it.

At the moment though Shouyou had to make himself focus as he was about to start his. _Reward system, once I’m done I can play volleyball, volleyball is my reward for getting through this and staying focused on the questions_. It was a trick he had picked up the year before, if he started to lose focus on a test, he reminded himself that getting through it meant more volleyball, and this helped him to focus on the test again.

Once the exam was done Shouyou walked the five minutes to the middle school division and met up with his mum and sister, they then went to a nearby café for a late lunch. While there Shouyou had to use the bathroom and…

‘Ouch’ he bumped into someone while coming out.

‘Oh, Sor- Karasuno’s number ten?’ they say as Shouyou looked up at them, recognizing him from the match against Inarizaki before

‘I’m Hinata Shouyou, you’re that Pinch Server from Inarizaki’ _the one everyone in their cheer squad booed on his first swap in_

‘Riseki Heisuke, what ya doing in Hyogo? If ya don’t mind me asking’

‘I had to move for family reasons’ Shouyou started, then thought of something ‘can you keep that you saw me a secret? I’ll find out in a few days if I made it past Inarizaki’s exam and want to surprise everyone when I show up for volleyball’ Shouyou couldn’t stop the smile on his face at the thought.

‘Sure, don’t see why not. Yer gonna be a second year, same as me, right? Tell me what day yer know if ya made it, and if ya did we can organize to meet up and I can help ya out on the first day with where ya class is an’ stuff. Only if ya wanna that is’

‘Sure, that be great help’ Shouyou talked over the details with Riseki before heading back to his family and then to their house.

The distance between Inarizaki and his uncle’s home was only a bit longer than Karasuno was from his old home, it would only be maybe an extra 5-10 minutes by bike. Natsu had her own bike and though not at the same level as him, his sister still had enough stamina to handle the trip to and from, but their mum didn’t like the idea of her making the trip by herself, so the plan would before them to go together.

The house itself was two stories and slightly larger than their old one. The bedrooms were all upstairs and Shouyou had already unpacked, his room full of his stuff. Natsu was in the room next to his, and a bathroom and guestroom (that was their mum’s room until her flight) were on the other side of the hallway. Their uncle’s room was downstairs, along with the shared spaces and another bathroom.

They spent the rest of the day at home Shouyou trying to teach Natsu about volleyball with their mum joining in helping to toss the ball up for them to practise some spiking (she wasn’t good at it, but it still helped a bit), before heading inside to prepare dinner with Shouyou’s help, while Natsu plays with her jump rope.

Uncle Taiyo joined them for dinner and was able to announce that he would be able to get the time off from after his sister leaves until the start of school, though he would be working longer hours in the meantime to make up for it.

After dinner Shouyou sent Kenma and update on the day, how he thinks the exams went, running into Riseki, and when he should get the exam result in. Kenma’s eventually reply was just to say Shouyou could call him on the day the result came in.

And a few days later that’s what he did.

‘I got accepted, Natsu too’

‘Congrats Shouyou’ In the background he could hear another voice ‘Well done Chibi-chan’

‘Kuroo’s there? I thought he was sharing an apartment with Bokuto now’

‘They don’t move in until Friday’ Was Kenma’s response, Kuroo said something again, but this time Shouyou couldn’t catch what it was.

Kenma seemed to ignore Kuroo and instead just continued with ‘How did it go with that pinch server?’

‘Great, we had meet buns and talked, he’ll meet me near the gate a half hour before the start of school and help guide me around. He said he’d also try and help me avoid the rest of the team until I can surprise them at the end of the day’

‘They may notice your hair’

‘Kenmmmma...’

They talked for a while, Kenma eventually putting the phone on speaker since Kuroo had kept trying to join in… and it freed up his hands to start playing a game.

After talking to Kenma, Shouyou texted the old Karasuno VBC Group Chat with the news that he had made it into the school. This set everyone off with congratulations that evolved into banter and having fun before heading to bed.

Another two days past found Shouyou, Natsu and their uncle at the Tokyo Airport watching as the plane with their mum took off for the country down under. _At least the time will_ _only be a bit off_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just so everyone knows, my planned update schedule is a chapter a week, on Tuesday evening/night (my timezone)
> 
> I did look into ADHD a bit since I'm planning on Hinata having traits associated with it, and found that they have what is known as hyperfixation which is similar to the special interest those of us on the autism spectrum have, so by that I deemed to see volleyball as Hinata's hyperfixation (assuming he does has ADHD), and since it's possible for us to use our special interests as a way to do stuff, I did a similar thing could be done with the hyperfixation Hinata may have with volleyball in order to help him focus on the exam. The way I did it isn't not exactly how it works (cause I can't figure out how to fully describe that, and it would be different for each person anyway), but it should give a general understanding/depiction of it at least.
> 
> One thing I didn't think about is where in Australia Hinata's mum will be, cause we have three timezones, AWST, ACST, and AEST (Australian Western/Central/Eastern Standard Time). She'd be in a main city and I don't want her too far north, in TAS, or the ACT, so Perth, Adelaide, Melbourne or Sydney. I'm leaning towards Adelaide since that would make it easier for phone calls between them (ACST is the closest timezone to Japan at a half hour difference for half the year, then daylight-savings adding another hour for the other half)
> 
> Should I include chapters from Atsumu's perspective? It wouldn't be the next one, but I think an occasional look at what he thinks would be interesting now and then...
> 
> Thanks for all the comments last chapter, I wasn't expecting such a large response on what was more an introduction to an idea rather than the start of the story itself, so that made me happy. Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading!


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinta's first day at Inarizaki

For the first day of the term Shouyou had dropped Natsu off in the middle school division and stayed with her until it was almost time to meet with Riseki. Though he knew once he was in the school he’d have to take it off since it wasn’t a part of the school rules, Shouyou was wearing a hoodie to cover his hair, Kenma’s comment to him from their last call making him self-aware.

Shouyou’s decision to try and keep himself secret for the day might have been made in the spur of the moment when he ran into Riseki, but the idea had turned itself into a challenge in his mind, his competitiveness making him want to win even if he was the only player.

Shouyou figure he could use his more recently acquired ability to read people’s positions to use, and while a school was not the same as a court, he was excited to see how far he could make it. He knew having Riseki with him was going to be both helpful and not, helpful for extra eyes and to see if the other second year could be used to distract the other members, but also not because the other club members might try and approach to speak with him.

Shouyou spotted Riseki was about to run up to him but managed to notice he was talking to the that number 5 Wing Spiker from the match in time to stop himself ‘-st years do ya think we’ll get this year?’ Riseki’s voice asked as Shouyou moved to stay hidden behind a nearby tree and waited.

They talked for a bit before the wing spiker continued on, Shouyou looked around, and thankfully no other club members were there yet. ‘That was one of the wing spikers from last year, right?’

‘Ginjima-senpai? Yeah, he played in the opposite spot from Aran-senpai’ Riseki responded, ‘Ya sure ya wanna do this? Ya gonna have to take the hood off ya know’

‘Yep, I know, it’s just until we’re inside. Then I’m going to need to be extra careful.’ Shouyou then explained what he thought about the other day. ‘Also it’s not like I can avoid everyone, if another second year member is in the same class as me there’s no way I can hide, and the first year applicants wouldn’t know me anyway, so I figured I’ll just be hiding from the third years.’

Shouyou continued to explain his plan as they headed into the school, going over how he was going to pay attention to the people around him, how he could use the difference in height to hide himself among the other second years when they were likely to be near the third years. Riseki said he’d help explain the situation to the other second year club members.

They compared which class they were in, ‘looks like we’ll be in different ones’ Riseki had observed, then proceeded to show Shouyou up the stairs to the second floor and which classrooms they were in.

Then Riseki had to go back down since Atsumu had messaged the roster, for who is helping when, with the club member applications, only the other day and he had first shift.

After that Shouyou stayed in what would be his new classroom, and watch people arriving from out the window until it was time to take off his hoodie and prepare for the opening ceremony. Just before he turned away though he managed to catch seeing the twins run in through the gate, Shouyou felt a rush of anticipation flow through him at the sight, already looking forward to the end of his game, and how they might react.

Meeting up with Riseki at the bottom of the stairs and then hiding among the other second years in the hall knowing the true challenge had started, Shouyou felt full of energy, and couldn’t help but fidget through the ceremony. Though he kept losing focus on what was said, he did pick up on them saying something about two new second year students.

While they didn’t name them, _Thankfully otherwise my game would have been over then and there,_ they did mention one recently moved from a different prefecture _me_ and one was an exchange student who would only be here for the year, at which Shouyou quickly looked around noticing a foreign looking person not too far in front of him. She had light brown hair with light brown skin, and she seemed to be fiddling with a string of metal beads, rolling them in between and across her fingers as she paid attention to what was said.

After the opening ceremony Shouyou was able to stay hidden among the other second year students as everyone moved to head to their new classrooms. Once by the rooms Riseki revealed he had managed to grab a blank club application form for Shouyou before separating until lunch.

It turned out that he was in the same class as the exchange student, her desk diagonal his own. During homeroom as the teacher, who introduced herself as Hanae-sensei, was marking off the students there Shouyou heard the exchange student’s name ‘Davies Ophelia’ After marking off everyone the teacher explained how the year was going to go, before allowing everyone a chance to interact for the rest of homeroom.

Both him and the exchange student were approached by everyone and asked questions. Shouyou was able to explain about his transfer easily and had no problems talking to everyone. While he was answering the people around him, he could also hear the other group, though the exchange student was blocked by the people in between them.

‘Davies-san where are ya from?’ one of the students asked

‘Could you just call me Ophelia? I’m not use to hearing my last, or rather family name since the order of the names is said opposite here, anyway I’m not use to being called Davies.’ She asked everyone, quickly her voice seemingly hesitant and soft as she rambled a bit ‘And I’m from England’

‘So Ophelia is an English name, cool’ someone in the swam of people said

‘Not quite. Ophelia is Greek, and Davies is a Welsh family name, I just grew up in England’

‘That’s cool to’

They answered the questions asked of them, the group around Shouyou finished faster while the questions for Ophelia seemed endless, probably because of the interest in the exchange student was stronger. Someone made a comment about her helping everyone with English, to which her response froze everyone

‘Maybe, but I’m not sure if that would help, I remember reading most schools in Japan study American English, so the spelling and some terms and phrases would be different’

_Wait there are different English_ ‘styles?’ someone echoed his thoughts out loud

‘Yes’ Before anyone could question Ophelia about that more homeroom had ended and the teacher for the next class had already arrived.

First day of school meant the classes were just going over what was expected of them in each class throughout the term, Shouyou tried to pay attention to what was said, but his mind kept going back to what he had heard. _American English, does that mean there’s a different English for Australia? I’ll ask mum about it on the call tonight…_

By the time lunch came around Shouyou wanted to talk to Ophelia, but knew he had to wait. She seemed to be of interest due to being from another country, which might extend to the other year levels, and he didn’t want to get caught.

Riseki let Shouyou spend the time in his class, near the wall where he wouldn’t be visible unless someone fully entered the room. Riseki was in a class with another second year club member, Hokichi Kyoku, apparently he was the backup Libero on the bench during the match. There was also another two second year club members, but it seemed like they were in a different class. Hokichi, as well as the other two, had been informed of the situation and, all for it, he stationed himself near the door and kept an eye out for the third years.

There was a close call where one of the third years came down to convey a message to the second year club members, but they met him outside the classroom while Shouyou stayed out of sight inside.

While eating Shouyou explained what he had heard Ophelia saying to the others, Riseki had heard about their being different styles of English before, but didn’t know much beyond that, while Hokichi was surprised by this as well.

When the bell went, he headed back to his classroom for the rest of his classes for the day, which included a P.E class where the teacher decided to take them outside so him and Ophelia knew the way.

End of the day Shouyou knew from Rieski that the club members would have a meeting before practice today, so they had adjusted his plan slightly. Hokichi waited with Shouyou hidden nearby as they watch to see everyone entering the gym. Once everyone else had gone in, Hokichi lead the way, told Shouyou to wait one minuet, and went in.

After the minuet was up, Shouyou opened the gym door to just hear Ginjima saying ‘Is this all the applicants then?’

‘Nope, there is one more’ Shouyou called out to the group down below holding out his application as came closer and watched everyone react him.

Ginjima, and another third year Shouyou didn’t know the name of, both looked appropriately surprised at his entrance.

The grey-haired Miya Twin, _Osamu_ he remembered, went to over to high-five that number 10 middle blocker, Shouyou couldn’t remember his name, though he did remember receiving the ball from him after Tsuki’s block made him direct the ball there.

The middle blocker seemed to have had his phone out from before Shouyou had even entered the start and simply moved it from where Shouyou was over to Atsumu, both the middle blocker and Osamu seemed unsurprised, in fact it seemed like they had expected something like this to happen.

Atsumu, after turning towards him at his voice had been more shocked than the first two third years, seemingly frozen starting at Shouyou, until the sound the high-five rang out, the blond twin turning to glare at his brother. ‘Ya knew’ his accusation ran out as he seemed about to lunge towards his twin.

‘How did you know?’ Shoyou interjected before Atsumu could do more than take a step. He was looking towards Osamu and the middle blocker, upset that he had failed his self-imposed challenge, ‘I thought I did a good job staying out of sight’

The middle blocker gave him a board look and shrugged ‘Saw you at the end of the opening ceremony, told Osamu’.

‘When I went down to the second years classes during lunch those two,’ Osamu pointed at Riseki and Hokichi, ‘didn’t want me in their classroom, and were acting sus, so figured ya might have had something planned,’ he smirked at his brother ‘Figured ‘Tsumu’s reaction would be good, so me and Suna decided not to tell anyone else’.

At the question Atsumu seemed to have controlled his initial reaction to attack his brother, and had now headed over to where Shouyou was still holding out his application for the club, ‘That yer form then?’

Shouyou looked back towards Atsumu, as his disappointment over having been found out by those two fading in favour of his excitement to join the club.

‘Yep. It might be earlier than planned but,’ Shouyou couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face, as he said the next words ‘You did say you did say you’d set for me’

Shouyou’s words made Atsumu grin ‘That I did’ he said before taking the form over to the third year he didn’t know, the one who had been surprised at Shouyou’s entrance earlier, and placed it with the others before continuing, ‘Now let’s get back to the meeting’

‘Hinata might be a second year, but he’s still new to the club, should he be here?’ Ginjima questioned

‘As ya said he’s a second year, so it’s fine’ was Atsumu’s response.

‘Nah, he’s still knew and won’t know how we do things yet, he should go home’ Osamu was looking towards his twin like a challenge or dare

‘He’s still gonna be part of the team, so he can stay for the meeting at least’ Riseki announced, reminding everyone of the second years who had just been watching everything unfold until now.

‘Osamu-senpai was right in him not knowing how our team works yet though’ One of the second years Shouyou hadn’t met yet said.

‘Yeah, but he could learn while listening in’ Riseki pointed out.

‘I’m Captain, and I say he can stay’ Atsumu said ending the discussion before it could spiral any further.

The meeting just seemed to go over how the first years were going to be split and have a practice match against each other, similar to what Karasuno does, except there would be no older members on each team. They also touched on a few other points before concluding the meeting after half an hour.

Afterwards they had a bit of practice until club ended, everyone worked on serve receive for a bit, before moving to a 5v5 match in which Osamu, as Vice-Captain, was the one to choose the teams. Once finished everyone packed the gym up and headed out.

Knowing Natsu would have gone home already, since she was a first year at her school and wouldn’t have been in club yet, Shouyou only headed to the middle school division to collect his bike before heading home to make dinner.

At the end of the day Shouyou texted Kenma about how everything had gone, the exchange student, Suna making him lose his self-made challenge, but how he had still managed to surprise at least three of the third years, the meeting and practice, ending with how he wasn’t able to spike one of Atsumu’s sets yet because Osamu put them on different teams in the 5v5.

After messaging Kenma, Shouyou then used the old Karasuno chat to let everyone know he was in the club and looking forward to facing them. He got a lot of responses saying to be prepared, and how his old team was going to be even stronger the next time he saw them.

Before going to sleep Kenma finally responded to his text saying he wasn’t surprised he got found out, and a little about how his first day had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making next chapter an Atsumu perspective, so not much story progression, but it should be fun.
> 
> So the only now second year characters who were original apart of Inarizaki and had a name is Riseki, so the others are me working from a blank slates, we know there was a backup Libero, but he didn't get named, nor do we know what year he's in, so I used that. Also The third year left unnamed in this chapter is Kosaku Yuto, who like Riseki is a wing spiker used as a pinch server during the match, and is also just a blank slate.
> 
> I chose to have the exchange student be from England, since having them be from Australia where Hinata's mum has gone seemed too coincidental to feel real, and (After New Zealand, which would also feel weird) England is the one which has the more similar variation in writing.  
> Also I looked it up, and Japan does use American English (at least for writing, cause speaking is a whole different thing) for most schools now days, and why I was looking that up, I found that some students in Japan don't even realise that the different countries would use different variations of the language, which I found interesting and so decided to include a bit.  
> She does have Greek heritage, cause I wanted her to be a helper for Hinata learning english better, so looked up names that mean helper, and Ophelia is the one I liked the most from what was listed.
> 
> I tried to look up how the first day would go, and nothing seemed to want to say anything past starts in April, Entrance ceremony, and teachers explaining expectations, so most of this was general stuff and guess work.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Atsumu’s View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chapter showing Atsumu's persective

_‘Shouyou-kun’_ Atsumu had said at the end of their last match _‘I’ll toss to ya one of these days’_ It had been after their defeat in their last match at Spring Nationals in his second year in High school.

During the match the orange haired middle blocker had shown a passion for the sport that had matched Atsumu’s own. Shouyou had made it known, he didn’t care what kind of set he got, so long as the ball came to him, much like Atsumu didn’t care about how well received or awkward the ball was for him to set, he would set it.

Atsumu had also seen that Shouyou always expected the ball to come to him, as though he was just demanding it be there for him to spike.

Shouyou seemed to have the tenacity to always take that step further. He had worked with the glasses guy to receive on of Suna’s Spikes. And he had worked with his setter to block the copy-cat quick him and ‘Samu did, winning the game for Karasuno.

All of this had made the Karasuno’s number 10 more and more fascinating to Atsumu over their game. He wanted to set for Shouyou, he wanted to set for him as much as he wanted to defeat Karasuno next year. So he made it his declaration, that he’d toss to Shouyou, but first he’d defeat Karasuno.

Atsumu also saw when Shouyou collapsed. The middle blocker’s small body betraying him in his second match of third day hell. The Crow had fought through Foxes, Cats, and it was the Seagulls fight that did him in.

His future partner was tough, but still had his limits.

After everything at Nationals, they had another of Kita’s rare emotional moments in his speech to the rest of the club, as Atsumu was named Captain, ‘Samu Vice-Captain, and the third years officially retired. Then, before the school year ended, and the third years graduated, ‘Samu had to go and decide that he was gonna quit Volleyball after highschool.

His brother was gonna leave, they weren’t gonna take on the world together. Instead his twin wanted to go into food business and then went on to declared that Atsumu couldn’t make fun of him, and his decision to quit the sport they were so good at, until they were 80 and Atsumu could say he was the happier twin

Another thing that’s been happening ever since Nationals, Atsumu has noticed the colour orange a lot more. A colour that use to just blend into the background for him, has been popping out a whole lot more, from food to clothes, Atsumu can’t help but notice it more.

Of course his scrub of a twin had to notice this new interest he’s taken in the colour, and ‘Samu’s told Suna so they can gang up on him about it. In fact ‘Samu and Suna have been hanging out together more often lately in general, _they must be planning something_.

Atsumu felt like the break before officially becoming a third year went by quick, they had meet up to practice until the start of school. On one meet up, near the end of break, Riseki was acting weird but wouldn’t say anything on why. He kept seeming somewhat off until the end of break as well.

First day as a third year started off bad. Him and ‘Samu were running late, his twin blaming him for the alarm not being set, and for the lunches ‘Samu had pre-made the night before being gone in the morning.

Rushing in through the school gate before it could be closed, Atsumu saw a flash or orange in the corner of his eye, but looking up at the second floor window he thought he’d seen it from yielded nothing. He didn’t even have time to think about it since him and ‘Samu needed to head for the entrance ceremony.

Atsumu zoned out during the ceremony, it’s probably all the same stuff said at the start of the other two years anyway, instead he focused on how this afternoon was gonna go, as it was up to him to organise practise this afternoon, and he didn’t know yet how he wanted to split everyone up.

After the entrance ceremony he thought he saw a flash of orange again, but wasn’t able to see where it came from, as the fans approached the third-year club members. Suna was the only one able to slip away before getting surrounded.

Finally getting away since they had to head to class, homeroom proved about as boring as he had expected, except that he heard everyone talking about two new second years announced during the ceremony. Atsumu, having missed this before, decided to listen now to how people were curious about the exchange student, and what country they might be from.

By lunch though he couldn’t really care, he was trying to discuss about club this afternoon with ‘Samu, when Suna walked into their classroom to talk to his twin, being very vague about it, and when he came back he said he’d go and check what the second years thought.

‘Samu said he’d go out of his way to the second year’s floor after talking to Suna about something _They’re definitely planning something_ Not having any reason to say no wouldn’t have stopped him from doing so anyway, but Atsumu was getting tired of waiting for whatever they were planning to come so he allowed it.

When ‘Samu came back upstairs he went over to Suna first _They’re being so obvious_ before approaching him with an offer to forgive him for this morning so long as ‘Samu got to pick teams for this week or until coach decided on them.

Now incredibly suspicious, there is nothing he can think of that would make picking teams a gain, but this way Atsumu wouldn’t have to worry about it himself, he agreed. Then lunch was over and they resumed classes for the day, during one of which he could of sworn he saw that familiar orange out the window, but then it was gone before he could confirm again, he was starting to feel as though he was seeing things at this rate.

The end of school had him head off to the meeting for their club. Once their it seemed like all second years, not just Riseki, were acting strange. Hokichi was the last one in, and after he arrived Suna took out his phone, saying he was gonna record the meeting, _did the second years find out what ‘Samu and Suna were planning?_ Atsumu was gonna say something but that damn brother of his said it was fine while smirking at him, Atsumu narrowed his eyes in suspicion as Kosaku started reading the names of the applicants out.

Just as Kosaku finished reading the names out, and Ginjima said ‘Is this all the applicants then?’ Atsumu head the sound of the gym door behind him, Suna had already angled his phone out that way when a familiar voice rang out behind him.

‘Nope, there is one more’ At the familiar voice Atsumu turned away from everyone else as he stared out at the orange that had been haunting him recently. The flashes of orange he’d seen today making more sense as he realised he must have been catching sight of Shouyou’s hair, but never long enough to notice it was him.

Atsumu then heard the sound of ‘Samu high-fiving Suna, whose phone was now trained on him. ‘Ya knew’ he yelled at his twin as he turned and was about to go tackle him when Shouyou voiced called out on the heels of his own accusation ‘How did you know?’

This reminded Atsumu of the others around him and while he wasn’t Kita, even he knew that he should set something of an example as Captain, he’d just get ‘Samu back for this at home instead.

‘I thought I did a good job staying out of sight’ Shouyou sounded dejected at this

Atsumu turned back to face Shouyou and began walking over to him as Suna and ‘Samu explained what happened from their end. Atsumu was coming to the realisation that Shouyou, the young crow who had fascinated him most out of the team that defeated them, far more so then even their setter did, was gonna become a fox instead, and be on his team.

Once he reached Shouyou, Atsumu tried to muster the air of being Captain as he said ‘That yer form then?’

Atsumu was able to see Shouyou’s eyes light up as he responded. ‘Yep. It might be earlier than planned but,’ The second year’s next words reached something inside Atsumu ‘You did say you did say you’d set for me’

An acknowledgment of what he had said to the younger was repeated back to him. Shouyou had remembered his words, Atsumu smiled at the thought of it ‘That I did’

He placed Shouyou’s application with the rest before trying to get back to the meeting, though it seemed like people wated to debate whether Shouyou should be present straight away, but they had practise after the meeting, and Atsumu wanted to fulfil his promise as soon as possible.

‘Samu knowing Atsumu wanted him there, tried to join the side saying Shouyou should go home for the day, even the second years tried to put in their own points, so Atsumu decided to pull the Captain card, effectively allowing the orange haired player to stay.

The meeting finished within the first half hour, and then it was time for practise. Deciding to start with serve receive, Atsumu watched their newest member, noticing that while his receives seemed to have improved even more than before, his serves definitely, still needed work.

Once serve/receive practise had gone on long enough, it was time to make teams for a 5v5 since they had enough people. ‘Samu reminded him that he was to pick teams, Atsumu confirmed just before realising why his brother had done so.

‘Samu made the teams Shouyou, ‘Samu, Suna, Kosaku, and Wakuri (his twin playing at setter for the game) vs Atsumu, Ginjima, Riseki, Natsume, and Hokichi.

When Atsumu tried to argue about having a promise to keep, ‘Samu, the scrub, remined him he said he’d defeat Shouyou first, and that it just because he wasn’t setting to him today didn’t mean he couldn’t do so another day.

Whenever it was Atsumu’s turn to serve, he made sure all of them were aimed at his twin. By the end his side won 2:1, 25-23, 24-26, and 28-26

One thing everyone had found out during practise, Shouyou had a tendency to praise his teammates when they did a good job, often using sound effects instead of words in his explanations of how amazing a move was.

Whoever it was aimed seemed to perk up a bit. Shouyou also added how much he was looking forward to Atsumu’s sets for himself, and hoped he’d be able to hit them next time. Atsumu glared at ‘Samu for this, since it was his fault he couldn’t set to the younger teammate today

Club ended for the day, and Shouyou headed off right after changing before Atsumu could suggest staying back for more practise. As Shouyou headed out he said something about having to cook dinner for him and Natsu, Riseki explained that Natsu was Shouyou’s younger sister.

Atsumu had to walk back with his stupid twin instead. Once home he tried to revenge prank ‘Samu, but their mum caught him with the food colouring before he could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much story progression for this chapter, but thought it might be interesting to see where Atsumu is in all of this. This is mostly going to be from Hinata's perspective, but I may do more Atsumu chapters if people enjoyed this one.
> 
> Gave a bit of OsaSuna in the background there.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, Thanks for reading!


End file.
